Jabian
Jabian (J/'''oy and F/abian') is the romantic pairing of Joy Mercer and Fabian Rutter. The two didn't have a lot of screen time together in Season 1 (because Joy went missing) but they were very close in the first episode. In The Secrets Within: Secret Scene, Joy said she still liked him. It is shown that Joy liked Fabian before she disappeared. Patricia has also stated that they might have had something going on. Joy also has a nickname for Fabian "Fabes". This pairing can also be called '''Jobian' (Jo/y and Fa/'bian'),' Foy' (F/'abian and J/'oy), and Faboy '('Fab/ian and J/'oy) . ' Rivals: Fabina, Fabicia, Famber, May , and Poy View the Jabian Gallery Jabian Moments 'Season 1 Hints' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Joy trips into Fabian's lap. Fabian seems fine with this, if not happy, but tells her to be careful. Joy then sits up and shoves Fabian's leg off of her. Fabian just smiles at her. *Joy looks at Fabian's book. Fabian tells her that just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it isn't worth reading. She just grins at him. *As Nina is driving by in the cab, you can see Fabian handing Joy her jacket. *Fabian is smiling at Joy when she and Patricia make plans for later on that night. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *When Fabian is with Nina, Alfie and Jerome walk in with a skeleton and Jerome jokingly tells Fabian to help his lost and dead girlfriend and kiss it as if it's Joy. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *When Joy sees Fabian through the computer screen, she smiles happily up at him. Fabian also smiles at her happily. *Joy calls Fabian 'Fabes' when she greets him through the computer. Fabian starts to blush mildly at this and Joy just looks, well, joyful. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Patricia tells Fabian that he could trust Joy. She also says that they were really close before she left. *It is also obvious from the way Fabian looks that he and Joy probably had something going on. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Patricia tells Fabian about her getting Joy's number. *Fabian was going to say something but Patricia also says that she won't give Fabian her number for safety reasons. However, Fabian never asked for Joy's number, hinting that the two might have been going out before she disappeared. *Fabian didn't get a chance to reply to that, but based on the look on his face, he might have been thinking about asking that question. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *In the deleted scene, which is accessed by completing the "The Secrets Within" game, Patricia asks Joy, "You still like him, don't you?" and Joy replies with, "Yeah..." and then she says, "You kn *ow that Nina girl better watch out next term." However, she said the last part somewhat jokingly. 'Season 2 Hints' House of Hello / House of Dolls *Joy sits down next to Fabian. *She looked hurt when Nina forced her to move. *Joy complains that Nina has taken everything from her. e.g. Fabian, her friends, her room. *Nina and Joy both argue about which picture Fabian looked best in, eventually forcing Patricia to intervine. House of Rivals / House of Faces *Both Joy and Fabian volunteer to help with the bid. Nina later volunteers because she is jealous of Jabian spending time with each other. *Joy asks Fabian if he'd like to go on a walk with her to the school. Fabian wants to say he's going with Nina but he ends up not being able to say no to her. *Joy ponders why Fabian likes Nina. *She says she likes him even more now that he's taken. *Joy decides that she and Fabian are soon going to have a lot in common. *She makes herself have a lot of common with Fabian. *Joy looks at Fabian and smiles and says, "We make a great team, don't we, Fabes? We have a lot in common." *Fabian asks Joy if she thinks he's a pushover. Joy says that he isn't and smiles. *Joy tells Fabian that he can always practice his chat skills with her. *She looks disappointed when he walked away. *Fabian turns and smiles at Joy whens she suggests the movie. *Joy tried to get Nina out of the bidding team, but it doesn't work. *Joy looked jealous of Fabian's grin at Nina. *Joy grins and squeezes Fabian's arm excitedly. *Joy watches Fabian as he leaves. *Joy grins when she says that Fabian and Nina are done. *Both Amber and Nina notice that Joy likes Fabian. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Joy and Fabian walk into the room with Joy recording Fabian as they flirt together. *Fabian is laughing with Joy. *Joy says she and Fabian have lots in common now. *Joy asks Fabian if he wants to listen to the CD with her. *Fabian says sure to Joy's question. *Joy says it's a date, and Fabian never really denies it. *Joy says that her and Fabian's date isn't really a date. *Joy tries to get Fabian to like the slow music. *Joy fakes a cramp and Fabian grabs her ankle to help her out. *Fabian looks concerned when Joy had a cramp. *Patricia walks in and Fabian starts freaking out and throws Joy's foot off his lap. *Joy gets upset when Patricia walks in on them. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *When Joy finds out Fabian and Nina break up, Joy says "There's hope for Jabian yet" with a smile. *Joy mistakes Fabian's poem for her, when it's supposed to be for Nina. *She looked at him with a smile after reading the poem and had the courage to do the speech. *After winning the bid, Joy hugs Fabian. *She thanks him for the poem quietly. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye *Joy was obviously hurt by Nina's cover story, saying that Fabian had been sending her texts, telling Nina how much he loved her. *Joy isn't happy when Nina and Fabian talk about their "text messages." *She then continues to call it classy, as she is confused whether Fabian really likes her or still likes Nina. *Joy asks Patricia about Fabian and Nina. *Patricia responds that they're probably kissing and making up. *Joy gives her a look, and Patricia changes her answer by saying that they're probably doing homework. House of Protection / House of Letters *Joy asks Mrs. Andrews if she can pick her study buddy, already having Fabian in mind. *Joy is confused by Fabian's mixed signals towards her and Nina. House of Who? / House of Frauds *Joy asks Patricia to talk to Fabian about his feelings for her. *After breakfast, Joy asks Fabian if they want to do some "study-buddy time", but he declines it. *She then persists that he should go to the movies with her since he seems so down. *He declines this request also. *Joy also asks him if he and Nina are officially "over" *He replies that it seems that way, and she is obviously happy about this. *As he leaves, Joy calls after him about a raincheck. House of Chance / House of Divides *Joy is staring intently at Fabian when Mr. Sweet asks her to find someone to help her organize the Masked Ball. *Joy rushes and interrupts Nina and Fabian's argument, and asks him to help her organize the ball, to which he agrees. *She then asks him herself about the mixed signals, mentioning the poem in the process. *Fabian then tells her that it wasn't meant for her. *Joy seems sad about this, and begins to presume it was for Nina. *In order not to hurt her feelings, Fabian says it was an assignment for Mrs. Andrews. *Joy seems relieved when he said that. *The two are seen together discussing the ball in the hallways. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo *Joy attempts to attract Fabian's attention, to make Nina jealous. House of Hoods / House of Deceit *Joy takes Nina's mask to deceive Fabian. *Joy poses as Nina and Jabian kiss. *It was revealed that Fabian kissed Joy back. *Joy thinks that Fabian likes her back. House of Sibuna / House of Payback *Joy won't apologize for kissing Fabian. *She tells Nina that she is not a boyfriend stealer, and if Fabina re-encoiled, she would prevent Fabian from trying to make Jabian. *Nina tells Joy that Fabian is a free-agent. House of Fronts / House of Keepers *Joy apologises for kissing Fabian. *She says she likes him * Joy asks Fabian out. *Fabian says "maybe" House of Hacks / House of Stings *Amber tries to help Fabian stay away from Joy. *Joy talks to Fabian while doing chores and Fabian tries to ignore her. *Joy gets hurt and Fabian helps her. *Fabian says "he likes to save it for the last minute to make it more heroic" *Joy calls him "Hero Boy" and puts a cape around him, House of Double-Cross / House of Wires *Joy waves at Fabian and smiles. *Fabian says that he's going to go after to Joy and tell her that he likes her but he still has feelings for Nina. *He goes over and tells her that he likes her and then accidentally makes a date with her to go to the movies. *Joy pokes him in the stomach and smiles at him. House of Envy / House of Names *Fabian and Joy go see a movie. * Fabian says its not a date movie. *The movie is 3 hrs long which Joy likes because she can spend more time with Fabian *She tries hold his hand but fails because he moves it to get popcorn. *She tries to put her arm around him but falls. House of Silence / House of Klaxons *Joy plans another Movie date with Fabian even though Fabian doesn't want to go. *When Fabian forgets about the movie she looks hurt. *When Fabian forgets Joys name she runs out of the classroom and cries. *She says her crush with Fabian is over and it's time to bring back some joy into her life. House of Collections / House of Speculation *Joy tries to help Fabian find the mosiac. *Joy and Fabian hold hands as they try to find the mosiac. *Joy and Fabian play the mind game together to try and figure out where Joy had seen the mosiac. *According to this episode, the two have been friends the longest. As in, Joy and Fabian knew each other before they knew their other friends. Trivia *In House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak, Joy refers to her and Fabian as Jabian. *Jabian is the first romantic pairing seen in House of Anubis. Nick.com hints *On the connections page, it says that Joy's only goal is to win Fabian's heart. **It also indicates that she wants to break up Fabina and date Fabian. *In Uncover the Secrets 3, when the narrator said "A waft of romance" it showed Joy and Fabian on the couch. *On the Joy character page it phrases: "Joy is back this term and she's got just one goal: getting Fabian back. Who cares if Fabes and Nina were something of an item last year? She's determined to win him over at whatever cost. Watch out Nina -- You have some serious competition." *On Uncover the Clues Part 6, it says Joy may be the perfect match for Fabian, because Joy recongizes that Fabian is cute, funny and smart. Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings